


Cura

by AkiraCassidy



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Non-Consent, Growing Up, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Eric Cartman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Kyle fue diagnosticado como adicto al sexo cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ahora algunos años después, el impulso ha vuelto. Él recibe la inesperada ayuda de Cartman.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 3





	Cura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748894) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Hola, por favor síganme en Twitter. @CassidyAkira

Broflovski camina rápidamente hasta el baño de hombres, hoy Bárbara usa una blusa con un amplio escote y puede ver perfectamente sus voluptuosos y suaves senos, sus cabellos rubios caen provocativamente sobre ellos y remarcaba su esbelta figura. Tras ser diagnosticado junto con Kenny y Butters como adictos al sexo en la escuela elemental intentaba alejarse de todo lo relacionado con las mujeres hermosas y temas eróticos, aquella era su manera de lidiar con eso.

Muy por el contrario, Kenneth y Leopold se habían cultivado en el arte de la seducción y conseguían bastantes mujeres. Uno con esa aura de chico malo y misterioso y el otro un papel tierno e inocente, habían empezado su vida sexual hace ya bastantes años.

Kyle se encierra en uno de los cubículos y baja sus pantalones tomando asiento sobre la tapa del baño. Faltan al menos 20 minutos para la siguiente clase y de bajar aquel trozo de carne que palpitaba en medio de sus piernas. Se quita la chaqueta dejándola sobre el tanque del escusado y mete su sombrero en su boca evitando hacer algún sonido que delate lo que está haciendo. Toma tímidamente su pene y comienza a tocarlo como suele hacerlo ahora bastante a menudo.

Imaginando los bonitos senos de Bárbara al tiempo que cierra sus ojos y el movimiento de su mano se hace más rápido. Está tan caliente, la sensación burbujeante se acumula en su vientre y le hice morder más fuerte la prenda entre sus labios mientras su miembro tiembla a punto de conseguir esa ansiada liberación.

―Entonces le dije Butters sé que tienes un problema, pero podrías dejar de mensajear con tu novia en medio del partido esta mierda es importante. ―Aquella voz hace a Kyle detener su labor.

―Pero ganamos Cartman, aun con Butters usando su estúpido teléfono ―El colorado intenta regular su respiración para no ser escuchado por los nuevos ocupantes del baño.

―Lo se Clyde, pero si Butters hubiera estado al 100 con nosotros muy posiblemente el marcador final sería otro. ―El ojiverde encoge sus pies al oír unos pasos acercarse al cubículo siguiente al suyo.

― ¿Token realmente vas a cagar ahora? Tenemos una junta con el jodido director para ver lo de los fondos del equipo.

―Deja que Token cague Stan, deja que disfrute que puede usar el mismo baño que los blancos. ―Kyle mira su reloj, esos chicos debían irse ya, así él podría terminar de masturbarse para poder ir a su aula.

―Bien, ya que Token va a cagar, repasemos lo que le diremos al director…

―Ahora si estoy realmente jodido. ―Piensa Broflovski, cuando oye la voz de Cartman comenzar a hablar, usando ese tono suyo. Ese que usaba para hablar con los adultos, o cuando quiere conseguir algo, la habitación se queda en silencio y solo puede oírse la voz de Eric diciendo por qué el equipo de futbol necesitaba más dinero. El colorado intenta hacer caso omiso a lo que pasa a su alrededor y continúa donde se ha quedado.

―Hemos llegado a las finales estatales de Futbol, y no tenemos el equipo necesario. Uno de nuestros mejores mediocampistas Felipe no tiene un casco apropiado, por lo que debemos rotarlo con el de otros chicos para que él pueda jugar…

Kyle cierra sus ojos intentando pensar de nuevo en Bárbara.

―Además Stan el lanzador no tiene unos guantes que le permitan un mejor agarre del balón…

La voz de Eric se cuela en sus oídos, impidiéndole pensar en los pechos de Bebe.

―Los balones tienen más años que el policía Bart Brady…

La imagen del oficial aparece en la mente de Kyle haciéndolo dar un salto debido al susto.

―Por eso necesitamos aproximadamente 10 mil dólares para uniformes y mobiliario nuevo…

Kyle puede imaginar el rostro de Cartman al decir aquello, ese jodido ex gordo seguro no necesitaba tanto, lo uniformes estaban bien. Piensa el joven, recordando el partido de ayer. El cuerpo robusto, pero tonificado del castaño, lleno de sudor por el esfuerzo la manera en que esas grandes manos tomaban el balón y la forma en que sus labios se apretaban mientras corría.

Kyle jadeo muy bajo al tiempo que su mano se manchaba de aquel fluido blanquecino. Toma un poco de papel y limpia sus manos, aun jadeante ajusta sus ropas y sale del cubículo encontrándose a sus compañeros.

―Token terminaste de cagar… ―Eric está recargado al lado de la puerta mirando algunas hojas―. Solo es Kyle

Le resta importancia el mariscal, el judío mira a Cartman molesto; se había masturbado pensando en él. Como lo odiaba, sabía que su enfermedad de hacia desear sexo, pero. Tal vez más tarde hablaría con el psicólogo pues, ahora pensaba que podría ser homosexual.

No, él no era homosexual, le gustan las mujeres, tal vez solo era bi curioso, o era solo por su condición. Avanza con la mirada inquisidora de todo el equipo de futbol sobre él, ese corto tramo hasta el lavabo para limpiar sus manos. Parece el corredor de la muerte.

―No sabía que Kyle orinaba sentado como las mujeres. ―Dice Eric mirando al judío, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír―. O será que solo sacaste un poco de arena de tu vagina…

Broflovski aprieta los dientes molestos. Frotando con más fuerza sus manos. Puede mirar los rostros burlones en el espejo.

―No te burles de Kyle, Cartman. Recuerda que fue tu amigo. ―La nasal voz de Craig hace al colorado mirar a una de las esquinas del baño.

―Por favor. Kyle jamás fue mi amigo, era amigo del pobre de Kenny y fue novio de Stan.

―Dios, no. No fue mi amigo, solo era un chico que se juntaba con nosotros, además no me llames pobre culo gordo.

―A mí no me gustan los hombres, Kyle no era mi novio. Solo era amigo de Butters. ―Stan levanta la mirada de su teléfono e inmediatamente regresa a escribir.

―No, hermano. Yo no soy amigo de Kyle. ―Stoch deja su teléfono y empuja a Marsh. Todos los otros chicos se miran entre ellos para después romper en risas.

―Jódanse, yo jamás fui amigo de idiotas como ustedes. ―Kyle va hasta la puerta, Eric lo mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa. Hace bastante tiempo que no ve tan de cerca de Cartman; el colorado no le regresa el saludo y sale azotando la puerta.

Puesto que había estado unos meses en rehabilitación por su problema; cuando regreso al colegio los chicos lo habían excluido y las chicas no hablaban con él. Paso bastante tiempo hasta que algunos comenzaron a hablarle, Jimmy, Tweek y Scott eras aquellos a lo que ahora llamaba amigos. Aún se veía con Kenny y Butters por las reuniones de adictos, pero estos no le dirigían la palabra.

Al tocar el timbre de salida finalmente puede caminar hasta su casa oyendo a Tweek quejarse sobre las chicas que se le insinuaban a Craig.

―Esas perras no deberían poner sus zarpas sobre mi Craig, las mataré.

―Tranquilo Tweek, Craig te ama no necesitas matar a nadie. ―Intenta tranquilizarlo Broflovski.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Claro Tweek, te envió el documento por WhatsApp en la tarde, revísalo y me lo regresas para enviárselo a Garrison

―No sé cómo ese sujeto sigue dando clases.

―Yo tampoco. ―Kyle se despide del rubio nervioso con un ademán y entra a casa. Al pie de la escalera su madre llevaba una bandeja con agua de limón y algunas frutas secas.

―Cariño adivina quien vino a verte. ―Kyle mira asombrado a la mujer, él solo tenía 3 amigos y ninguno venía a casa sin avisar.

― ¿Quién? ―Pregunta desconfiado.

―Eric Cartman, está es tu habitación hablando con Ike…

― ¿Cartman?

―Si Buby, Eric, estoy muy feliz de que recuperes a tus antiguos amiguitos. ―El colorado sube corriendo las escaleras y realmente encuentra a Cartman escribiendo algo en un papel para su hermanito.

―Ya tiene mi firma solo debes ir con tu madre a ver al entrenador y podrás comenzar mañana.

―Eres increíble Eric, gracias. ―Ike sale corriendo, agitando el papel hasta encontrarse a su madre frente a la puerta―. Mamá, Eric me acepto en el equipo de Futbol. Si vamos a ver al entrenador ahora poder empezar mañana.

El niño toma a su madre del brazo y la empuja afuera, la mujer apenas alcana a dejar la bandeja sobre un buró de la entrada. Ya que es arrastrada por el más joven de sus hijos a la salida.

― ¡Apresúrate, mamá! ―Grita el pequeño canadiense.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Cuestiona aún desde la puerta el pelirrojo.

―Solo vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento en el baño. ―Kyle le mira con algo de duda. Es Eric Cartman, no puede confiar en nada de lo que salga de su boca.

― ¿A qué viniste realmente? ―Kyle insiste.

―Supongo que no te puedo mentir, no a ti. ―Eric se levanta de la silla y camina hasta Kyle―. Me preguntaba ¿qué estuviste haciendo en el baño? Quiero decir, no cagaste porque no oímos el ruido de la cadena al ser tirada.

Kyle se tensa y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Eric.

―… Además los chismosos de Butters y Kenny me dijeron recurres a la masturbación el lugar de tener sexo real. ―Cartman comienza a caminar alrededor de Kyle. Como un depredador amenaza a su presa. Posa su mano sobre la puerta de madera, cerrándola detrás de Broflovski―. Sabes…

Eric continúa hablando, toma al colorado de los hombros. Cartman es bastante más alto y robusto que Kyle. El mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol. La promesa del mañana, un jugador prodigio. Sus dedos golpeando la superficie de la ropa del colorado, con delicadeza, de manera rítmica. Como si intentar hipnotizar a Broflovski con ese sonido.

―… El director se pondría como una fiera si descubre que el adicto al sexo Kyle se masturba en los baños. ―Sus manos bajan, acariciando los finos brazos de Broflovski, sube hasta sus hombros de nuevo. Deleitándose con la manera en que sus dedos pueden en volverse sin problemas sobre la fina extremidad―. Seguro que te expulsaría, daría parte a las autoridades. Puedo verte yendo por el vecindario. “Hola, soy Kyle, y soy un delincuente sexual”.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Kyle sabe que está jodido, Cartman lo tiene en la palma de su mano.

―Desvístete

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué estás sordo o qué? Dije que te quitaras la ropa.

―No voy a hacerlo.

―Kyle piensa en tu situación, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

―No quiero, sí intentas tocarme te denunciaré.

― ¿Tú? ¿A mí?, Kyle… Kyle… Kyle. Piensa un poco las cosas. ―Cartman toma al ojiverde por la cintura y sube sus manos por el pecho de este abriendo los botones de su abrigo―. Yo podría violarte aquí y ahora, y si me denuncias yo diría que haces eso porque yo no quise cogerte más. ¿A quién crees que le crean? A un sátiro en rehabilitación como tú o a mí un estudiante modelo.

Cartman tenía razón, aunque le doliera admitirlo, está jodido. El haber sido diagnosticado como un adicto al sexo le ha marcado de por vida. Kyle da un paso al frente saliendo del agarre del chico más grande, se saca la chaqueta que ya está abierta, sin mirar al hombre deja caer sus pantalones y quita su camisa dejando todo en el suelo.

―Solo hazlo rápido, mi madre, vendrá si oye algún ruido.

―Tu madre ahora está en camino a la escuela, se tardará unas una hora tal vez más. ―Kyle se sienta sobre la cama y comienza a quitarse los calcetines.

―Déjate la ropa interior y las medias puestas. ―Eric va hasta el escritorio donde ha dejado su mochila y saca un tarro pequeño de vaselina.

―Me llamas a mi pervertido y tú traes contigo un lubricante. ―Eric parece no oír el comentario o hace caso omiso a la acusación, al tiempo que se quita su suéter mostrando los brazos con algunos raspones y cortes

―Uso la vaselina para mis heridas, pero también sirve como lubricante, pervertido.

Kyle decidió cerrar la boca, ya que está haciendo su tumba más grande.

Eric camina hasta quedar frente a Kyle y le da un leve empujón lanzándolo a la cama. Se acomoda entre las piernas de este, tocando suavemente sobre la ropa interior del pelirrojo y masajeando el miembro por encima de la prenda. Broflovski lleva sus manos a su rostro y lo cubre imaginando otra situación, Eric toma la ropa interior y la hace a un lado sin quitarla.

Toma el apenas endurecido miembro y comienza una masturbación rápida. El colorado aprieta sus labios, el ser tocado por otra persona hace las sensaciones mucho más fuertes que cuando lo hacía por sí mismo. Kyle se sobresalta al sentir uno de los dedos de Eric frotar su entrada anal. Espera… Él no quería esto, él debía ser el activo quizá en alguna ocasión había mirado por curiosidad pornografía de dos hombres, pero él se imaginaba como el activo. Haciéndoselo a un chico bonito, como Tweek por ejemplo. Oyéndolo gemir con esa voz aguda, llorando y sollozando de placer al ser penetrado. Más nunca pensó en ser él quien recibiera.

―Detente Cartman. ―Ruega el joven pelirrojo. El miedo se refleja en sus ojos al tiempo que pone sus manos en el pecho del más grande―. Ponemos negociarlo.

Él no quería ser el que recibiera, sabe la fórmula a seguir y no deseaba una verga en su culo.

―Te daré una mamada ¿Qué opinas? ―Kyle suplica. La mirada aburrida de Cartman le dice que este no está dispuesto a negociar.

―Vine aquí por tu culo, si quisiera una mamada se la pediría al pobre de Kenny. ―Eric separa con violencia las piernas del chico más pequeño y empuja sin miramientos dos dedos llenos de vaselina al culo del judío.

―Trátame con más gentileza maldito imbécil. ―Broflovski entierra sus uñas en el brazo de Eric e intenta relajarse a medida que el otro hombre añade un tercer dedo a su ano.

―Claro que sí, princesa. ―Los dedos comienzan a entrar y salir del interior del joven más pequeño, Kyle suspira, tiembla intentando mantener sus músculos relajados y en su mente busca un recuerdo que lo haga sentir excitado. Abre los ojos, asustado cuando la posición cambia y ahora sus pies se encontraban sobre el pecho de Cartman―. Antes de que comiences a decir que es vergonzoso. ―Dice el castaño alineando su polla y frotándola contra la entrada de Kyle―. De esta manera te acostumbrarás más rápido.

El colorado respira rápidamente, Eric ha crecido mucho desde la escuela elemental. El caliente trozo de carne se presiona contra su hoyo. Empujándose despacio, fuerza la carne a abrirse para albergarlo en sus cálidas entrañas. Los anillos de carne comienzan a ceder ante la gruesa polla que se abre paso en su trasero. Kyle aprieta las sábanas entre sus finas manos, jadea y solloza, su voz se rompe y mira a la unión de sus cuerpos. El pene de Cartman siendo devorado por su trasero.

―Cartman eso no va a entrar. ―Kyle lleva su mano al brazo de Eric. Levanta su rostro mirando a su atacante con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas―. Detente.

―Sabes que si quiero podría meterte el brazo completo por aquí y no habría ningún problema. ¿Verdad? Solo aguanta un poco más. Lo hace muy bien. ―Eric retrocede con la misma parsimonia, saliendo por completo de la apretada cavidad. Se toma un segundo para mirar cuan dilatado se encuentra el agujero de Kyle. Volviendo a las cálidas entrañas que abandono momentos antes. Broflovski llora, las lágrimas caen gruesa por sus mejillas. Sus labios tiemblan, mientras lo muerde. ―. ¿Debería besarte?… ¿Te gustan que te besen cuando te joden?

El castaño toma el mentón de Kyle, apretando sus mejillas entre sus dedos. Lo fuerza a abrir la boca para empujar su lengua al interior de este. Puede notar la voz de Broflovski vibrando en su boca. Sus sollozos y chillidos amortiguados por su propia cavidad. Las manos del chico más pequeño tiran del cabello de Cartman en un intento vano de empujarlo. Consiguiendo solo que Eric lo tome con más violencia. Empujando sus caderas contra el trasero del colorado, causando que la voz de este se rompa, que calle de golpe y abra sus ojos para mirar a su atacante.

― ¿Qué carajo? ―Kyle cuestiona. Eric se ha detenido por completo en su centro, puede notar el grueso trozo de carne palpitante en sus entrañas.

―Muéstrame como te masturbas. ―Ordena Eric al tiempo que toma a Kyle por los tobillos, empujándolo de espaldas sobre la cama. Separa las extremidades del joven para poder observar como este tímidamente toma su miembro. Kyle desvía su mirada, pasa su mano por su estómago desnudo hasta llegar a su polla. Tomando el miembro apenas rígido en su mano para comenzar a moverlo.

Eric lo mira, fascinado con la visión que se le presenta. El rostro pecoso de Kyle, tenido con un precioso color rojizo que se extiende desde su frente a hasta sus hombros. Degradándose hasta que se funde por completo por su piel blanquecina. Su pecho moviéndose de manera errática tomando prosas respiraciones.

―Eso es muy profundo. ―Apenas alcanza a articular el judío. Sus extremidades temblando al tiempo que la cálida y burbujeante sensación de su próximo orgasmo se presionaba en su vientre. Kyle toma su polla, acariciándose con más rapidez. Centrando su atención en complacerse a sí mismo. Eric lo toma por la parte posterior de las rodillas, levantando sus piernas para presionarlas contra el pecho de este.

Kyle cubre su boca, intentando inútilmente acallar los sonidos que emanan de esta, los sollozos y lloriqueos que deben de escucharse hasta la casa del vecino. Las grandes manos de Cartman aprietan sus piernas, dejando sus dedos marcados sobre la lechosa dermis. Pintando las marcas rojizas de sus manos sobre estas. Broflovski puede notar el movimiento, el ardor en sus partes bajar cuando Eric se mueve dentro de él.

Como sus caderas vibran y sus huesos crujen antes la fuerza que el jugador de futbol usa al embestirlo. Kyle cierra su boca con fuerza, apretando sus dientes. Sus labios sacudiéndose, temblando al tiempo que las lágrimas bajas gruesas por sus ojos. El colorado muerde el interior de sus mejillas, aprieta los dedos de sus pies al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensa por completo, solo para relajarse un minuto después. Los blancos hilos de esperma regándose por su vientre, mientras tiembla en los remanentes de su orgasmo.

― ¿Te gusta Kyle? ―Eric lo toma por los antebrazos, forzándolo a sentarse sobre su regazo―. ¿Quieres que te coja con más fuerza?

El joven judío suspira, niega al tiempo que clava sus uñas en la espalda del jugador. El cabello rizado hace cosquillas en el cuello de Eric, cuando se ajusta para continuar en su labor. Toma las caderas de Kyle, hundiendo sus dedos en la tierna carne, levanta al joven más pequeño para hacerlo botar sobre su polla. Broflovski no se opone, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para empujar a Cartman. Se limita a dejarse caer, como peso muerto. Reposando su cabeza en el hombro del Eric, jadeando y chillando a la oreja de este.

Cartman aprieta la jugosa carne entre sus dedos, levantando su cadera para empujar al chico. El sonido de sus pieles al chocar es mucho mejor de lo que Eric lleva años imaginando. Kyle está seguro de que esa no es su voz, pues la manera en que se escucha es algo que solo ha oído antes en videos porno. El sonido oscilante y pesado de su clamor, mezclado con el golpeteo húmedos de sus pieles al colisionar. El denso vaho que escapa de su boca al mirar, jadeante al sujeto que lo ataca.

Eric abre su boca, hincando sus dientes en la blanquecina piel, chupando la dermis con la intención de dejar una profunda marca morada. Kyle chilla, los apéndices de marfil desgarrando su carne al tiempo que el castaño sigue empalándolo, sin piedad. Sin dudas el sexo es mucho mejor que la masturbación, mucho mejor que pasar el día entero fantaseando con hacerlo. Sus entrañas vibran de una manera maravillosa, enviando ligeras corrientes eléctricas por su columna.

Los ojos de Broflovski se le llenan de brillantes luces blancas, de nuevo. Puede oír la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón golpeando sus oídos como si de un par martillos se tratase. Eric lo empuja de vuelta al colchón, toma un puño de cabello rojizo en su mano. Obligando al chico a levantar el rostro para poder mirarlo.

—Mírame. —Eric ordena, tirando del cabello de Kyle. Clavando su gélida mirada azul en el joven. Los ojos llorosos de Broflovski lo miran, las lágrimas se derraman por sus comisuras, bajado lentamente por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Espera. —El otro chico ruega. La insidiosa mirada de Cartman no logra más que avergonzarlo. Que hacerlo darse cuenta de que todos esos años lidiando con la adicción al sexo se han ido al caño. Porque ahora después de conocerlo, le será imposible dejarlo y volver a masturbarse. Los iris verdes tiemblas, desvía un poco su mirada solo para recibir un tirón mucho más fuerte.

—He dicho que me mires. —Cartman insiste. Kyle finalmente cede, abre lentamente sus ojos para poder encontrar la mirada oscura de Eric. El castaño sonríe, sus parpados se entrecierran fijando su vista en el joven judío—. ¿No te gusta Kyle?

El otro adolescente lo medita, Cartman puede notar como este se estremece, como con solo mirarlo lo ha desarmado por completo. O es quizá porque Eric se encuentra clavado imposiblemente profundo en el agujero de Kyle. Puede sentir como el judío se contrae y trepida por sus palabras, como titubea y duda de sí mismo ante la nueva sensación.

—No. —Kyle responde con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿No te gusta que te folle? —Insiste Eric.

—No. —Dice ahora con la voz apagada el judío. Eric retrocede, tira de la melena rojiza, descubriendo la pálida piel del cuello de Broflovski. Rozando la manzana de Adán con sus dientes, Kyle lleva sus manos a los hombros de Cartman. Hunde sus uñas en la carne intentando empujarlo, solloza y chilla cuando la lengua húmeda del futbolista sube por su mentón, continua por su mejilla y termina en su oreja.

— ¿No te gusta cómo follo? —Eric intenta de nuevo. Su voz ha cambiado con los años, pasando de ser un infantil y chillona a algo más calmado y profundo. Si Cartman no podría hacer una carrera como futbolista, como político definitivamente sería bueno. Hace más de lo que puede recordar tuvo tan cerca de Cartman, susurrando a su oído. Diciendo cosas como esas, es una combinación peligrosa.

Kyle envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Eric, sintiendo los músculos firmes bajo sus extremidades. Tratando de disminuir la fuerza con la que es penetrado por el chico más robusto. Cartman apoya su mano libre sobre el colchón, tira del lóbulo del judío. Repitiendo entre susurros su última cuestión. Kyle niega, apretando sus labios. Sin dejar salir su voz.

— ¿No te gusta ser follado? —Los labios de Broflovski tiemblan. Aprieta sus parpados, dejando que un par de lágrimas baje por sus mejillas. Kyle suspira, finalmente separa sus labios y habla.

—Sí.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
